So Small
by readingfreak100
Summary: Zac is going through a really difficult time and won't talk to anyone about it. All of his friends are worried about him. Vanessa is the most worried out of all of them. What will she have to do to make him talk? Zanessa.


**I had to repost this because only half of it actually went up on the site.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HSM**

So Small

Zac was going through a really difficult time with his parents getting divorced. He wouldn't talk to anyone about it, not even his girlfriend Vanessa. He wanted to be alone and everyone was really worried about him. Vanessa was the most worried of everyone. She tried everything to make him talk but he wouldn't spill. She thought it was important that he talked to her to improve their relationship, but he wasn't interested. But Vanessa wouldn't let this relationship fall to pieces. She was going to fix Zac's problem.

"Ash, I need your help," Vanessa told her best friend Ashley.

"What's up?" They were always there for eachother.

"Zac is really worrying me and won't talk to anyone about what is going on with him. And I want him to talk to me because he's my boyfriend," Vanessa said. "I don't know what to do."

"V, you're an awesome singer and Zac thinks you're awesome too. SO I think you should sing him a song."

Vanessa thought about that. Zac did think she was an amazing singer and she would love to sing to him. It could work. But when would she be able to do it and where? Ashley seemed to be reading her mind since she said, "During the dance on Friday you could sing to him. He's going, right?"

"Yeah, he is, but that is only two days away and I can't write a perfect song to make him talk to me in two days!" Vanessa exclaimed. What was she going to do? This had to work or their relationship would go down the drain.

"You can do it V, I know you can." Ashley gave her a quick squeeze with one arm. "Let's get to work on this plan."

They told all of their other friends and their plan began. Corbin, Zac's best friend, would make sure Zac came to the dance and stayed there until Vanessa was ready to do her song. Then they had to convince the people in charge of the dance to let Vanessa perform a very special song. Way too soon, it was the night of the dance. Ashley and Vanessa were at Vanessa's house, getting ready for the it.

"Help me pick out what to wear," Vanessa said to Ashley. Ashley had an amazing sense of fashion and Vanessa loved everything she wore,

"Hmm," Ashley said in deep thought. "It has to be something that stands out and makes Zac notice you but not too boastful. "After a few minutes at looking at dresses, Ashley found the perfect one. It was a dark pink, strapless one. It took Vanessa's breath away. "That is so amazing," Vanessa said.

"It's perfect," Ashley said. They finished their makeup and picked put their shoes. Then they were ready to go.

At the dance, Vanessa's heart skipped a beat when she spotted Zac. He was sitting at a table, by himself, staring into space. She couldn't seem to take her eyes off of Zac, but then Ashley told her it was time to get ready to sing.

Up on the stage, Vanessa began to get butterflies on her stomach. "I can't do it, Ashley," she moaned. "I am going to mess up."

"We have faith in you Vanessa. We all know you can do it." She smiled at Vanessa and she instantly felt better.

"Ok," Vanessa said.

"Good luck V," Ashley said, walking away.

Finally a voice said, "Now for a very special song dedicated to someone very special out in the audience." As Vanessa walked out on to the stage, she looked at her friends cheering her on for support. The she looked at Zac. He hadn't even looked up. This better work, she thought to herself.

Slowly she raided the microphone to her mouth and began to sing.

Yeah, Yeah  What you got if you ain't got love The kind that you just want to give away It's ok to open up Go ahead and let the light shine through I know it's hard on a rainy day You wanna shut the world out and just be left alone But don't run out on your faith  Cause sometimes that mountain you've been climbing Is just a grain of sand And what you've been out there searching for forever Is in your hands And when you figure out love is all that matters after all It sure makes everything else seem So small

Vanessa looked out in to the audince and saw that Zac was now looking at her. She smiled to herself.

It's so easy to get lost inside A problem that seems so big at the time It's like a river that's so wide it swallows you whole While you're sitting around thinking about what you can't change And worrying about all the wrong things Time's flying by, moving so fast You better make it count cause you can't get it back

Sometimes that mountain you've been climbing Is just a grain of sand And what you've been out there searching for forever Is in your hands Oh, and when you figure out love is all that matters after all It sure makes everything else seem  So small, yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah   Sometimes that mountain you've been climbing Is just a grain of sand And what you've out there searching for forever Is in your hands And then you figure out love is all that matters after all It sure makes everything else Oh, it sure makes everything else seem So small  Yeah, yeah

She received a standing ovation and Zac was part of that. She bowed and walked out to her friends.

"V, that was amazing!" They all exclaimed to her.

"Thanks guys," she told them.

"Can I talk to you?" Vanessa looked up to see Zac standing in front of her.

"Sure," she said turning back to look at Ashley.

"That was amazing," he told her.

"Thanks," she said.

"And I know what you meant by those song lyrics. My parent's are going through a divorce and I wasn't expecting it to happen. I always thought they were happily in love." He wasn't meeting Vanessa's eyes. "But they finalized it today and my dad moved out."

"I am so sorry," Vanessa said, tears welling up in her eyes. She took a step forward and hugged him tightly.

"I am sorry I never told you. You're my girlfriend so I should have. I just didn't want anyone to have to deal with my problems."

"I will always be there for you," Vanessa said to him. He looked into her eyes and said "I know."

Then he brought her close and kissed her. "I love you." He said.

"I love you too."

This is my first story on Fan Fiction so please review. I want to know what everyone thought of it. I don't care if you thought it was terrible, just please review.


End file.
